


The consort's ring

by AmyYma2770



Series: The devil's consort [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/AmyYma2770
Summary: Chloe has to chose the direction of her future life.She has to chose to be happy or to be wise





	The consort's ring

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun writing this story. Hope you can enjoy it  
> Some parts inpsired me to be developed a little bit more in the future, in separate episodes.  
> Your comments will be really welcomed

Chloe stared at the shiny, black box placed in the middle of her bed.  
A red ribbon crossing corner to corner suggested it was a special gift.  
"Maze-she called out- Maze"  
Maze joined her in a second:" Decker, what' s the Hell?! -then she saw the box-Wow! It seems from Lady Heather" she stated, almost reverently.  
"From who?"  
Maze rolled her eyes out and raised her hands:" You are hopeless darling. You're a clever and smart detective, Chlo, but as a woman you are a disaster. You dress like crap despite my suggestions, barely comb your hair or wear stiletto heels.  
No surprise you don't know Lady Heather: it is a very fancy, expensive trademark for lingerie-Maze pronounced the word with an exaggerated French accent , putting her lips out in a supposed sexy style that made Chloe laugh out loud - I'd die for a pair of their pants and matching bras."  
"So open the box-the detective said- a lover of yours apparently has fulfilled your desire."  
Maze stepped closer to the bed, pulling the black box towards them.  
"Chloe, do you really think it's for me? I'm leather and boots you know. A wonderfully dangerous mix of mortal ninja and a sexy machine- Maze waved at herself, from neck to hips, shimmying her ass- but nobody should spend a little fortune to have me dressed up in silk and satin for a night.  
Trust me Chlo, this is for you. Someone is making clear what you mean for him and what he wants from you. "  
Chloe blinked and opened her mouth to reply when Maze pointed a long finger to the red ribbon: " There is a note. Read it"  
Chloe took the small enveloped: "Chloe Decker" was written in a very elaborate graphic. Very elegant, but totally unrecognizable to her.  
She looked at Maze, confused.  
Maze sat down on the bed:" Chloe, I know you 're having an hell of time. And this is not of help: you risked your life and your world broke into pieces. You went on brave ad usual and kicking ass every day. But you 're human, you 're not invincible. You need someone taking care of you. And I you know what I mean. "  
"Maze, I don 't need anyone in my life. I have Trixie, you, Linda, Ella, my mother, my job.  
Maze put her hands on Chloe 's shoulders ": So you are a mother, a friend, a daughter , a detective. But where is Chloe Decker? Where are you? What do really want? What do you  
really need? "  
That's absolutely true: how many times she had put herself back, ignored her feelings and needs just to protect everyone around her, make them feel good, it did not matter ho much it costed to her. Maze was right: it has to be her to stand up for herself.  
"And you are the one who dislikes talking about feelings, Maze? You're such a sweet maniac " She hug her roommate making her hissing, but with a dense look in her face.  
"Seriously Decker: live your life. It's yours and nobody can take it out from you."  
Nobody -Maze told herself- there is no God, no Candy, no Charlotte. And no Lucifer too. If he really wanted the detective to by his side, he had to move his ass a lot to win her back.  
And for all the demons in Hell, Decker was making a good job in troubling him, putting into discussion his charm and seductive skills.  
"Try on your gift. I'm dying to see you undressed " Maze teased her  
"You're such an ass." Chloe laughed at her and left the room.

Some hours later, with Maze out on her business and Trixie in her bed, Chloe sat down on the couch and read the note again.  
“I have looked for something as soft as your skin, but it was impossible to find.  
I have looked for something as precious as your body, but it simply doesn’t exist.  
I have looked for something as special as your soul is, but nothing can compete.  
I have looked for something making you more desirable, something making your man wanting you so badly to almost break his heart. But you are already this.  
I have looked for something that remind you of myself. Even though it will be another man with the privilege to undress you and spend the night touching you.  
I have looked for something that speaks for me, because I can’t do it by myself when you are around.

Meet at midnight, you know where.  
If you don’t come, I’ll understood.”

The note was clearly from Lucifer.  
The gift had a specific meaning. But she still had some resistances: Lucifer really wanted her? Or just wanted one sex night?  
And, what was really troubling her is the fact she had received another gift, another very special one, with the same meaning: a gorgeous necklace, golden and diamonds, from Mark Jannis, a lawyer who recently had joined the team and who was clearly interested in her.

 

It had happened a couple of month after Lucifer was back from Vegas.  
She was deeply hurt by his marriage with Candy and by the distance he had set up between them, even though he wanted to work with her, but something was wrong.  
Chloe knew by experience that going backwards is not of help, for anyone. So, she focused on her family, her friends and her job, searching the strength to move on and let him aside.  
So, when she was offered to join a new team with some lawyers to discuss how to better perform in preparing a trial, she accepted and met Mark.  
He was brilliant and skilled, so they worked together very well, sometimes even longer that the required.  
Mark was kind and very respectful, so open and easy to be a perfect partner for her.  
He had noted the tense between her and Lucifer, but never asked for it.  
It was Chloe to talk about them, one night, when she had looked Lucifer for help, but he had turned her down, because of his mother or something like that.  
She was furious and disappointed, so Mark offered her a drink and a good listener to talk to.  
When he took her home, he found the courage to invite her out for a dinner and she said yes.  
It had been a good dinner, without innuendo or strange behavior: a good night with a friend.  
Mark joined her the following morning in the precinct, with a small bench of flowers and Chloe kissed him, an innocent, small kiss to thank him for the easy time she was having after months.  
But what she did not note was Lucifer, standing at the other side of the room.  
He immediately came to her.  
“Who is?” he had asked angrily, surprising Chloe who did not understand in the beginning.  
“Have you had another Douche in your life? Hope not even in your bed”  
“What are you saying, Lucifer? Already drunk? Or what? I’m not like you, throwing myself in the first empty bed I find. And in any case, not your business.”  
She had left him alone and never tried to reach him again, despite his attempts.  
Later that day, Lind had called her: “Lucifer told me what happened this morning, Chloe. He is terribly sorry, but he can’t apology as you refuse any contact with him.”  
“Linda, I don’t have any reason to talk to him. I’m just trying to live my life and if he dislikes my way, it is his problems, not mine”.  
The following day, Chloe had asked to be reassigned to another partner, that was obviously Mark and Mark dated her to celebrate they could work together regularly.  
But that night, while they were talking in front of her home, she on the point to invite him in, as she was alone, she had received the most terrible phone call she could ever imagine.  
“They had taken Trixie-Dan barely said-come here immediately”  
Trixie was kidnapped by a band they were investigating on and they had to act immediately.  
Maze offered her ability as body hunter, but she obviously told Lucifer, who joined the team  
Chloe was too worried for taking care of it. So, when he offered to team up with her for the last time, she did not refuse.  
What happened later, she would never forget: in front of her eyes, Lucifer completely changed. She found herself entrapped with one of the bad guy, unarmed and struggling to find a way out, Lucifer appeared and did something totally crazy: the handsome night club owner shifted into the powerful, menacing Lord of Hell scaring the bad guy to death.  
What he had always professed to be, the Devil, was in the end the truth.  
They managed to save Trixie and then, when she was safe in Chloe’s arms, he disappeared.  
She had some bad times with Maze and Linda and in the end, she decided to reach him in the penthouse some days later, asking for clarifications.  
Surprised, but happy to see her, he told her everything, including the reason why he left and then got back married.  
Chloe went away without any comments and took some days off to spend with Trixie, to help both to recover form that mess.  
Lucifer texted her every day, just to know if they were ok and he could still visit Chloe’ s house, to see Trixie, Penelope sometimes.  
Mark texted her too, to check if her partner was well.  
Trixie spotted her in tears, one night  
“Are you ok, mommy?”  
“Yes, monkey. But I have to take an important decision and in any case, one person I like will suffer. And I don’t know what to do.”  
“Do you have to choose to stay with Mark or Lucifer, right?”  
Oh God, Trixie was so smart. And mature.  
“Yes, monkey, I do.”  
Trixie smiled: “I think if you go to bed now, tomorrow you will have the solution”  
Chloe smiled back and went to bed with her.  
That night, she had an awful nightmare: she was entrapped in a house, with Trixie and Penelope. Malcom was outside, with all the bad guys she had arrested over the time.  
There was no way out: she managed to face them alone, to give Trixie and mom enough time to run away. But suddenly, someone jumped in from a window, getting close to her.” We’ll face it together” he said, just before the guns started to work.  
She woke out shouting his name loud. And then found Trixie looked at her triumphantly “I told you that mommy. Now you know who chose!”

 

Chloe closed her coat, stepped into her stiletto shoes, touching her necklace and went out.  
She reached Marck’s house at midnight, as he had asked.  
He smiled when he opened the door and Chloe stepped in.

Lucifer checked the hour again: he was doing it every five minutes, since midnight had come.  
But no Detective anywhere.  
We waited nervously till 1 o’clock in the morning. Then he closed his piano, finished his drink raising his glass “I have lost the game. I have lost you. Happiness to you Chloe Jane Decker” and disappeared alone in the penthouse.

 

He didn't raise his head when the elevator rang.  
"Whoever you are, I'm not in the right mood. For anything." He stated loud.  
The person stopped, but didn't move away.  
He exhaled in frustration:" Go away-he shouted-I want to be alone" . He stood up from the piano, half throwing his precious and heavy crystal glass toward the intruder. But he stopped when the small detective’s figure appeared in front of him.  
"Oh detective- there was no the usual amusement in his voice- here to announce your official engagement with that ..lawyer? Bloody Hell, still problems with the douche, haven’t you? So, what do I have to expect from you now? Will you hug me for a forever good bay? Or finally have sex with me just to make yourself regret for what you have lost when you sleep with your quite average male? "  
"You.are. a.damm.idiot" Chloe hissed through her pressed lips, her voice loud. Then, she did not say anything else.  
Lucifer became nervous and defensive,: what the Hell was happening?  
She was silent when stepped a little bit closer, enough to make Lucifer aware she was wearing her coat and ..high stiletto shoes. Not her outfit. More Maze’s. More goddess of lust and seduction’s.  
"Detective - he swallowed- what..."  
He could not finish the sentence, his mouth suddenly dried and fallen down: Chloe had dropped the coat down and now was standing in the middle of the living room in her dark purple silky nightgown.  
The gift she had found on her bed. The gift he had chosen for her.  
She walked past him, to the bar, but he blocked her way.  
He was close, very close. Too close. He was nervous too, she could feel it, so she let her hand on his forearm, just to make contact and reassure him.  
"I just want a drink" she explained, finally looking for his eyes.  
He was lost in her, avidly drinking her pale skin, her long hair, her naked shoulders and legs.  
She shivered : nobody had ever looked at her in that way. It was intense, powerful, intimate, scary in a certain way . It was like making love.  
"What are you doing here? "He asked never losing eye contact with her.  
"What do you think I'm?"  
She did not receive a reply.  
"Do you want me out?" She was ready to everything, to go away and never going backwards.  
Lucifer didn't say a world.  
Chloe nodded to herself, grabbed the coat from the floor and moved to the elevator,  
But when she raised her hand to press the button, she saw Lucifer's fingers curled around her wrist, blocking her.  
She turned back: " Lucifer.."she whispered.  
He laid his forehead against hers: "Don't stop me now. I couldn't be so brave another time. I want- he paused- I want you in. In my house, in my arms, in my tights, in my bed. In my life. In my damned, cursed life, worth living only because of you.  
Stay with me Chloe- he fell on his knees, placing his arms around her waist and let his head rest close to her belly.  
The Devil was pleading for love, for someone to spend part of his life with, for someone to trust on. He was pleading her and for her.  
Chloe decided it was time to act, so, she stepped back a little bit, enough to free herself, pull him by his hand and make his stand up, heading toward the night area.  
He cupped her face between his hands: "Are you sure? " But he didn't need to hear her words. Her eyes and fierce expression spoke for her. They moved to the bedroom, close to each other, without a word.  
He stopped in front of the bed, blankets the same color as Chloe's outfit and faced her.  
Silently, he run his hand over her face, resting on her cheek and then went down to her neck, her shoulder.  
He moved very slowly, making her agonizing for what had to come.  
Then she realized he had stopped, resting his half-closed hand on her left collarbone.  
"Lucifer-she whispered- don’t stop. Everything is fine. I'm fine. "  
He closed his eyes": I want you so much I can barely breath. Please Chloe, tell me what I have to do."  
Her heart skipped a bit at his words. The Devil so mischievous, tempting, arrogant and selfish, the Devil so good to give everyone the best night in their life, the Devil, so vulnerable in her presence, more human than lots of human beings. The Devil, now in front of her, asking for a signal, a suggestion for what he had to do. Like it was his first time, like he was still a virgin, totally innocent. That thought hit her, made her heart enlarged and let her love him even more. So, she decided to act first, smiling tenderly to him, grabbing him by his arms and letting herself fall into the bed, making him fall over her.  
She threw the pillows away and pushed herself into the mattress, sliding her head on her right side. She felt at home, relaxed, so herself, so...in her right place.  
He seemed to realize it, as he smiled back to her, bent over and kissed her lips gently.  
"Tonight, is your night Chloe. Nothing else matters. Nobody else matters. All my attention, my energy, my experience, my stamina is for you and you only.  
Whatever you deeply desire I'll do. " he whispered against her hair.  
" Make me feel loved. Make me feel safe. Make me feel desirable. Make me feel sexy. Make me feel a woman. Make me feel your woman. Make me feel the only one”  
His face softened and looked for her neck to rest, while his hands run up and down her back  
He kissed her temple, her jaw, her earlobe and made his way down to the shoulder.  
Suddenly Chloe startled.  
"Did I hurt you?" He asked, puzzled.  
Chloe shook her head and he started to kiss her again. But Chloe startled once more, this time bursting into laugh.  
Lucifer was annoyed:" Are you kidding me? He asked waiting for the reply.  
Now Chloe was laughing to tears, pure amusement on her face and down her body.  
"I'm sorry Lucifer. But your stubble is tickling me."  
Lucifer raised a little bit, peering at her and then smirked.  
Chloe realized she had made a terrible mistake but it was too late.  
Lucifer literally run his face over the upper part of her body, pinning her in her position whit his arms.  
He wanted to hear her laugh like that as much long as possible.  
"Lucifer, stop doing it. Damm you are worse than a child."  
He went on for a while, until she gasped in his ear and twitched in his arms.  
He immediately left her and stop up to check what it happened.  
Chloe was looking at him, breathing a little bit too fast.  
Maybe she was tired and this was too much for her.  
But when he looked down to her, focusing only on her, he understood.  
While playing with her, his hand had casually caressed her breast  
He fixed his eyes in hers and made his hands run over there again, very gently and softly.  
Chloe stretched out, clearly pleased  
" It seems I have discovered some interesting on you, Detective" he amused, this time stroking her breast a little bit.  
Chloe arched her back, breathing heavily, when he traced circles on her entire chest, moving closer to her most sensitive area.  
She seemed literally under seizures at his touch, the light fabric she was wearing increasing the sensation against her skin.  
"You ‘re welcome, Chloe. I can go on for the entire night. With some variations " Lucifer head bent down over her chest, she could see his dark hair, feel his heat on her breast, feel his mouth over there, gently bites her skin and dared even more.  
She groaned loud, making him proud of himself and apparently as brave as he used to be.  
Still looking at her, he managed to let her out of her gown, pulled in over her head, tiding her arms up.  
Chloe knew what it meant: she was completely at his mercy, in his hands, literally.  
And she was absolutely happy with it.

She left him playing with her whole body. He was relaxing and regaining self-confidence, just enjoying the simple steps in the process. The curiosity and embarrassment that usually run between two persons who shared their first night together were disappearing with them laughing out loud, looking at each other with complicity, with lust, amusement, desire and love. She was experiencing how magnetic he could be, the way he touched her, his hot skin against her, his soft lips running everywhere on her.  
Sometimes he muttered some words in her hair, on her belly, on her hips.  
“What did you say?”  
“You’re really my only one”  
It was not what she had expected from a night with a man who may have hundreds of lovers in some weeks. She still remembered all the beautiful ladies (and still some handsome men) queuing up for being interviewed in the precinct.  
Dan and herself stared at them, jealousy increasing in them, for different reasons.  
She had felt so distant from his canon of beauty not as good looking or sexy as the other ones.  
But in the end, the point they reached was that for all of them, he was just a guy good in bed. Nothing more than strange erotic games or passionate sex, sometimes exaggerated.  
The Devil described as a high-level escort. 

But he was just proving to her he is much more than this.

“Lucifer-her voice louder than usual for the excitement she was living-free my arms, please”  
“Why- he smiled at her-I like you that”  
“But I don’t like you still dressed while I’m almost completely naked. It is unfair. I want to undress you”  
He looked at himself, confused: he had not realized he had his shirt and trousers on.  
“Well, Detective: point of your honor. You made the Devil unaware of himself.”  
Her arms were immediately set free and she could slip her hands over his chest and his shoulders, tossing his tailored shirt on the floor. He quickly came out of the rest of his clothes.  
“Is it better now? -he asked her, gesturing to himself.  
Chloe managed to sit down on the bed, in front of him, close enough to put her hand on his chest, sliding them down, deeply down until he shivered.  
“If having your hands free means that, Detective, I’ll never block them any longer, I swear” he panted a little bit.  
Chloe smiled, retired her hands form his body and took off her pants.  
“Now it is perfect.” She said.

Later in the night she opened her eyes, muscle stiffness and tiredness across her body, a strange sensation of warmth and pressure around her waist and over her back.  
She breathed deeply and inhaled a well-known scent of elaborate cologne and devilish skin and she knew : she was laying in his bed, on her left side, with him behind her, very closed, his arm wrapped around her.  
“Are you ok, my dearest?”  
“No!”  
He startled: “What’s wrong?”  
“You have lied to me”  
Lucifer pulled himself up, so he could see her.  
“I don’t lie, you know. “  
“You have said they’re pretty average. And they don’t. Trust me”  
He started laughing, amused and relaxed.  
“Oh, in this case I need to show you the benefits of size”  
Chloe turned to him, utterly tired, but unable to refuse his invitation.  
But Lucifer’s mobile rang suddenly. He looked at the display, annoyed.  
“Sorry, problems downstairs. I need to go”  
“Need help?”  
“I think I have to bribe some boys in blue, Detective, better you are not there”  
Lucifer left and Chloe woke up, looking for some water to drink.  
She checked her mobile, finding some texts from Maze (Tell me you’re fucking him hard/ I’ll teach you a couple of games men really likes); from Linda (Whatever he’ll tell me on this night, I’ll tell you. Not ethic, but fuck it: we’re tribe); from Ella (Go team Deckerstar!!!); from her mother (I hope you have chosen our handsome devil, Chlo. The other is nice, but my God so boring and predictable. And doesn’t know the vampire queen!!); from Trixie (Please, please, please choose Lucifer, mommy. I’ll never eat chocolate cake for the rest of my life)  
Tears come to her eyes: so many people loved her. Loved him. Loved them, together.  
Lucifer’s business was longer than expected, so she decided to have a quick shower and steal one of his pajamas: her night gown was lost.  
She chosen a black long sleeve one and went back to bed  
Lucifer was in the bedroom, full dressed and stunningly good-looking as usual.  
“I need to go to the precinct for a statement Detective. But, please, stay here. I’ll back in an hour.  
Ah, before I leave, may you please try this one on?”  
He handed her out a small black box.  
Chloe opened it and “Oh” she exhaled: she found a golden ring, with a black stone in. The smaller version of Lucifer’s.  
She put it on, looked at her hand, playing with the reflexes under the light.  
“Do you like it?”  
“I love it”  
“Well, it was forged in Hell, like mine”  
“Why do you have order 2 different rings?” She asked, suspicious.  
“One for myself and one for my consort”  
“Consort?”  
“The Devil’s fiancée” he replied. And paused, as he was waiting for something  
“So-Chloe said, apparently not affected by the revelation-I’m the Devil’s fiancée. But am I Mr Morningstar’s fiancée too?  
“What? Oh, Detective, do you mean you want a human, average, common, diamond ring too?”  
Chloe pressed one finger on her lips, looking puzzled.  
“No, I was just wondering if I am supposed to have sex with both of you. But your idea is really welcomed!”  
Lucifer stepped towards her, squeezing her in his arms : “Now I know where you’re spawn has taken her style. Ah, by the way, I have ordered a copy of the ring for her too. I think she ‘ll adore it”  
Chloe nodded against his chest, moved for his badly hidden love for her daughter.  
The Devil, his Consort and their family.  
A though crossed her mind and made her gasp.  
“Chloe?” He asked  
“Lucifer, your family”  
“Yes?”  
“I mean, the Celestial beings? I’ m supposed to meet them?”  
He did not reply, so she looked up to him and found him smiling and giggling:” You know, my dearest, every family has its odd, crazy uncle. In my one, he would be the most common person.  
Don’t worry: you have survived to the Douche, your roommate is a demon, your fiancée the Devil and some brothers and sisters of mine already like you.”  
“They know me?”  
“Of course, they do. Gossiping is the only way to survive in the Silver City.  
C’mon Detective, you’ll have lot of fun”  
Chloe closed her eyes, trying to figure out a family reunion: it would be a mess. But Lucifer was right: lot of fun.  
She looked at her Consort’s ring and felt herself in her right place.  
“Yes,-she stated-lot of fun. And some pain in the ass.  
So Mr Morningstar, go to the precinct, release the statement and come back to me. You have a consort to please. And trust me: she is not an easy one”


End file.
